Jean Witch of Westchester
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Jean bashing...a little, don't flame, because if you like Jean...you don't have to read. Thus if you read and flame...you'll be considered dumb. Review. Rogue bashes on Jean a little...
1. Questions, Evil plotting

Jean Witch of Westchester  
  
Hey Jean, why you so mean. One day you're going to get you're just desserts. Oops I said desserts, now why you running to your car? Was it something I said, would you rather be dead then eat a dessert? You think you're so perfect, but underneath you're a bitch. Don't you know it's against the law to make love to someone underage…poor Scott, did you two break that rule? Do you feel an intense fire every time Logan looks at you, or do you just want another guy to string along?   
Perhaps you like to pretend Scott is Logan, because I can hear you two sometimes and I know when Scott confides in me and asks me why you like it like that. I think you're so mean, telling everyone that I love Logan when in reality you do, is that insecurity at its best or what? Do you hate me like I hate you, and you know I do. I know you don't always have to pretend it's Logan because I can hear the floor creek as you move towards his room…the noise is very soft as not to wake Scott.   
To bad you had no clue that he knew, because he came to me to talk about you, Jean the witch of Westchester…oops did I say that I meant Jean the bitch of Westchester that is. Would you hear me if I crept into Scott's bedroom…the one you two share, and had made some soft noises of my own? Or would you just ignore it and continue making your own? Do you consider yourself a bad person, because most of the female population does, you and your good looks make their way into all men's hearts…and there have been many nights when you kicked the other girl's out of the bed.   
People think your mean, and I agree. Do you use your physic powers to lure men into your trap; I know you do because I've had you try to lure me away from the truth. I think I'll tell Xavier; then again you'd just trick him as well would you? You can't fool all us girls that much, and one day we'll burn down your little parade. One day I'll drain your life from you and spit on your grave, and yet lay one little yellow rose on it because I know you've gone to hell.   
To bad that I haven't yet, maybe I will tonight, what do you think? No, well, too bad. Have you ever heard that song Good-bye Earl? Now apply it to yourself, and you've got the jist of what I'm going to do…just forget the black-eyed peas part though. I think that's to good a death, I'll just suck the life out of you for proof of what you've done. Scott won't hate me, and the girl's will praise me, maybe even the guys you've been using for fun. Tonight Jean, tonight will be the night you die. Don't forget this. I won't. 


	2. Death, and yet not

Oh, look it's dark, I must have written till now. I'm creeping to Logan's room and I'm standing over your still form. I'm taking off my glove, and I'm touching you with my bare hand. Now I feel the pull, and now I can see you open your eyes in horror. You look like your going to scream, or trying to. I've absorbed some of you and know you've told the Professor on me, but no one will save you now.   
You are totally absorbed into my body Jean, good-bye. Now I've taken care of everything, and now I'm fighting for control of my mind and body. I've won and touched you in my subconscious; I only have your memories and powers now. You can't come out in my personality really…I've won. Xavier has woken up Logan, and Logan has pulled me away.   
I make myself cry, and I pretend to be upset. The strong arms of Logan held me, and later when confronted by Xavier I state that I was trying to wake Logan up from a nightmare and while I was trying to I accidentally woke Jean. Jean didn't realize it was I and grabbed my arm, and then she was gone. I couldn't do anything to get away. He understood and was sad, but did not blame me, and I know because I read his mind.  
Everyone seemed to know I'd do just that, and later when I realized that I hadn't killed Jean and that she had become part of me it was too late. I went to many rooms, but I like my own with Scott the best…er her room with Scott. I will stop and marry Scott one day, but that is another story completely.   
  
~* End? For now… *~ 


End file.
